Dédale et Icare
by Ourminds
Summary: Ils étaient comme Dédale et Icare: Elle avait aidé à la conception du Labyrinthe, ils y étaient prisonniers, il allait se bruler les ailes dans leur fuite.
1. Résumé

Bonjour/Bonsoir! Ceci est une fanfiction du Labyrinthe basée principalement sur le film, seule mon OC m'appartient. J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction tout d'abord pour creuser quelques réflexions personnelles, par exemple: qu'est-ce que cela donne de mettre une fille au milieu d'une quarantaine de garçons? Ou encore qu'est-ce que cela fait de perdre son identité? Etc. Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis sur la question! Sinon, il s'agit aussi de développer les relations avec les autres personnages, dont un blocard duquel mon OC sera particulièrement proche... Bonne lecture! :)

 **-Dédale et Icare-**

L'arrivée de Thomas est l'occasion pour Mara, première fille du Bloc, de se replonger dans les souvenirs de sa propre intégration à la vie au sein du labyrinthe.

 _Ils étaient comme Dédale et Icare._

 _Elle avait aidé à la conception du Labyrinthe._

 _Ils y étaient prisonniers._

 _Il allait se bruler les ailes dans leur fuite._


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Le labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, seulement mon OC.

* * *

PROLOGUE: Memento

 **"Rien n'est plus tragique que de rencontrer un individu à bout de souffle, perdu dans le labyrinthe de sa vie". Martin Luther King**

L'astre incandescent commençait à décliner derrière les hauts murs qui entouraient le Bloc, lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente vint rompre la quiétude de la fin d'après-midi des blocards. Elle vrilla les tympans de Mara alors que la jeune femme franchissait le seuil de l'infirmerie, un grand bâtiment en bois construit par les Bâtisseurs. Elle marcha jusqu'au dernier lit sur lequel un garçon, allongé, attendait patiemment le retour de la médecin. Elle traversa la pièce et écarta les rideaux pour laisser s'infiltrer la lueur décroissante qui vint réchauffer l'aspect terne du lieu.

\- Alors cette cheville, ça va mieux ? Lança-t-elle en direction du jeune homme qui s'était redressé lorsqu'elle avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

\- Beaucoup mieux, je ne sens plus rien ! S'extasia-t-il.

Elle sourit, un brin amusé.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas bon signe alors, ironisa-t-elle pour le taquiner. On va vérifier ça.

Elle entreprit de dénouer les bandages qui entouraient la cheville du garçon et constata en effet que celle-ci avait considérablement dégonflée. Il n'y avait presque plus de traces de la foulure du coureur. Celui-ci avait dû en venir à la même conclusion car il la regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vais pouvoir reprendre du service ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

La sonnerie retentissait toujours en une mélopée lancinante qui frappait les temps de la jeune femme. Elle se releva pour regarder par la fenêtre d'où elle aperçut le groupe de garçon agglutiné devant ce qu'elle savait être la Boite.

\- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement à son patient euphorique de retourner courir dans un labyrinthe remplit de créatures monstrueuses, mais ne force pas trop au début, il vaut mieux être prudent.

\- Toujours, tu me connais, s'exclama le garçon en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Ben, je ne rigole pas. Ce n'était qu'une simple foulure, mais la prochaine fois ça pourrait être pire. Et je ne suis pas sûre que Minho accepte de se trainer un estropié.

\- Moi non plus je ne rigole pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre les pieds à l'infirmerie de sitôt, sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr, lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mara sourit avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation rêveuse. Le jeune homme s'était levé et récupérait ses quelques effets personnels avant de partir. Il remarqua avec une pointe de tristesse que l'humeur de la jeune femme s'était assombrie dès que la sonnerie avait commencé à fendre l'air quelques instants plus tôt. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle retentissait d'ailleurs.

\- Alors, encore un nouveau ? Risqua-t-il, conscient de ce qui angoissait la jeune femme.

Au même moment, Mara aperçut le bleu en question s'élancer en courant sous les regards grisés des Tocards, avant de se rétamer la tête la première dans l'herbe sous une explosion d'éclats de rire.

\- Oui, il s'agit bien d'UN nouveau, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire peiné.

Ben hocha la tête et avança sur le pas de porte où il se stoppa pour reconsidérer la jeune femme.

\- Ça changera, Mara. Ça va forcément changer un jour ou l'autre.

Il sortit en remerciant encore une fois la médecin pour ses soins et Mara se retrouva seule dans l'infirmerie. Clint lui avait fossé compagnie pour aller admirer les débuts du bleu, qui devait d'ailleurs sûrement passer un mauvais moment. L'arrivée dans le labyrinthe était la même pour tous. La peur, les questions, la découverte de leur amnésie...tous les blocards étaient passé par là, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Les souvenirs douloureux de sa propre arrivée la submergèrent, et elle se laissa glisser dans les abysses de sa conscience avec la désagréable impression qu'elle serait la seule fille parmi les habitants du Bloc pendant encore un bon moment.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue et merci à ceux et celles qui me laisseront des reviews, j'écris pour le plaisir mais aussi pour progresser alors n'hésitez pas à pointer du doigt ce qui va ou ne va pas! :) A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Mara dans le labyrinthe...


	3. Chapter 1: Dédale

Chapitre 1 : Dédale

 _Flash Back_

L'ascenseur s'élevait à toute vitesse, traversé de puissantes secousses qui déstabilisaient la jeune femme, recroquevillée dans un des coins de la machine. Son cœur, comme un oiseau en cage, cognait contre ses côtes et menaçait de s'échapper. Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait froid, aussi. Les questions se bousculaient dans son crâne prêt à exploser tant les interrogations étaient nombreuses et restaient irrésolues. Que diable faisait-elle dans un tel lieu ? La machine allait–elle s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre ? Elle frémit en pensant que la seule perspective possible d'en finir était que l'ascenseur finisse par s'écraser contre le plafond.

Sa respiration était sifflante, l'air ne rentrant que par goulées irrégulières qui brulaient sa trachée. Elle ne voyait rien, hormis quelques caisses voyageant avec elle, éclairées par moment par des néons verts qui lui agressaient la rétine.

Lorsque la machine s'arrêta enfin et que tous les bruits s'estompèrent, la jeune femme souffla de soulagement. Mais avant d'avoir pu se remettre de ses émotions, on ouvrit une grille au dessus d'elle et la lumière l'aveugla complétement pendant quelques instants alors que les battements de son cœur reprenaient un rythme frénétique et qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même du plus qu'elle le pouvait. Des voix s'élevèrent. Bientôt, elle réussit à faire la netteté sur des visages masculins penchés au dessus d'elle.

\- Alors le nouveau, tu te magnes ? On n'a pas toute la journée, s'exclama une voix grave et puissante à sa droite.

Elle laissa retomber la main qu'elle avait placée en travers de son visage pour protéger ses yeux de la luminosité agressive. Avec ce geste, toutes les voix se turent.

\- C'est une fille, constata l'une d'elle seulement quelques minutes après un silence embarrassant.

Un des garçons sauta dans la boite pour venir à sa hauteur lui tendre une main que la jeune femme balaya d'un air effrayé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-t-elle d'un ton faible en tentant de se relever d'elle même.

Elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds encore tremblants de son ascension. Des étincelles dansaient encore devant ses prunelles brunes. La scène avait une dimension surréelle. Qui étaient ces gens ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Les silhouettes courbées au-dessus d'elle, flouées par les rayons intenses du soleil, semblaient menaçantes.

\- Comme tu voudras, déclara le garçon qui avait voulu lui porter assistance, un blond assez mince.

Newt observa avec une moue amusée la nouvelle venue réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait s'extirper de la Boite. Ses cheveux bruns collaient à sa peau parsemée de tâche de rousseur. Newt fronça les sourcils. Il y avait du sang sur son tee-shirt. Un coup d'œil sur les mains diaphanes de la jeune femme lui indiqua qu'elle s'était rongée les ongles jusqu'au sang. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, il lança un coup d'œil à Gally qui semblait prêt à la jeter en dehors de la machine. Mais alors que d'autres garçons proposaient leur aide, la fille sembla s'éveiller d'un long songe. Son regard se teinta de lucidité. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche, lâcha-t-elle en les menaçant du regard.

Elle avait trouvé une caisse assez légère qu'elle souleva jusqu'au bord du rectangle. Elle la posa et grimpa dessus avant d'attraper le haut du terrain et de se hisser non sans difficulté au niveau des autres garçons. Son côté sauvage semblait beaucoup les amuser et ils la regardèrent avec curiosité s'effondrer dans l'herbe. En touchant la pelouse réconfortante, la jeune femme éclata d'un rire nerveux qui fit sursauter son public peu habitué à ce genre de réaction.

\- Elle est devenue folle, conclut l'un des garçons et d'autres têtes acquiescèrent avec hébétude.

Newt était sorti de la Boite et observa Alby traverser le camp pour les rejoindre. Le Leader se plaça à côté de son lieutenant, les bras croisés, et remarqua sans peine que quelque chose clochait.

\- Le nouveau vous donne du fil à retordre ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- La nouvelle, corrigea Newt, conscient de l'effet qu'il allait produire sur le plus ancien des blocards.

\- La nouvelle ? Releva Alby en fronçant les sourcils.

Newt hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le groupe encerclant la jeune femme. Alby suivit son regard et serra la mâchoire. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Qu'enfin quelque chose vienne perturber la routine lancinante du Bloc. Qu'un nouvel élément vienne bouleverser les règles du jeu. Il sentit l'angoisse qui le hantait depuis toujours à propos de l'avenir des blocards se réduire peu à peu. Les Créateurs allaient maintenant envoyer des femmes et l'ordre des choses allait être rétabli. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir bâtir une vraie société au long terme, si d'ici là aucune sortie n'était trouvée pour s'enfuir du Labyrinthe. Il peinait encore à y croire et ressentit le besoin d'aller vérifier les dires de son lieutenant de ses propres yeux. Il s'avança vers le groupe qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer, dévoilant la jeune femme allongée dans l'herbe, le regard rivé vers le ciel.

Elle était si soulagée d'être en vie qu'elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de se lever, sa main agrippée à l'herbe pour être sûre qu'elle était bien réelle et les rayons chauds du soleil baignant son corps sale et meurtri. Mais un garçon à la peau noire vint se mettre au dessus d'elle, se plaçant entre l'astre et elle. Elle se releva pour lui faire face. Sa tête la lançait toujours et elle tangua avant de se stabiliser pour dévisager l'individu. Il la dépassait d'une tête mais un sourire sincère étirait ses traits, ce qui rassura un peu la jeune femme. Alby remarqua qu'elle était effrayée, sa lèvre inférieure était secouée de soubresaut qu'elle tâchait de faire oublier par un regard assuré.

\- Je suis Alby, le chef des blocards. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Elle n'avait pas compris tous les mots du garçon, mais sa question résonna longuement dans son esprit fatigué. Qui es-tu ? Qui suis-je ? Quel est mon nom ? Elle chercha à l'intérieur d'elle même pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. Alby parlait, il lui disait que c'était normal, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Newt la vit trembler de tous ses membres. Elle venait de découvrir son amnésie et ce n'était pas un moment agréable à traverser. Il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'elle leva vers eux un regard emplit de détresse qui le fit frissonner.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre du bout des lèvres comme si chaque mot lui brulait la gorge.

\- Très bien, « jenesaispas », déclara le leader pour essayer de la détendre. Bienvenue au Bloc.

Son esprit était vierge, vide, fissuré. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de son nom. Les questions affluaient : Pourquoi cette amnésie ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des garçons d'une tranche d'âge précise? Que veut-il dire pas le « Bloc » ? C'est alors que son regard s'arrêta sur les murs immenses qui les cernaient de toutes parts, et s'en fut trop pour elle. Sa respiration devint haletante, l'angoisse lui pressa le cœur, la douleur dans sa tête devint insupportable. Elle s'effondra.

Dédale venait de faire son entrée dans le labyrinthe, seulement, sa mémoire était en cendres.

* * *

Gally regarda longuement les garçons transporter la jeune femme inconsciente jusqu'à l'infirmerie, puis, il s'approcha d'Alby qui baissait les yeux au sol.

-Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour accueillir les nouveaux, souffla-t-il avec un sourire peiné.

Gally posa une main sur l'épaule du leader.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu fais de ton mieux. Aucun de nous n'en serait là sans toi, ne l'oublie pas, tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux garçons se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Gally finit cependant par le rompre.

\- Tu penses que son arrivée va changer des choses ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

\- Je l'espère Gally. Je sais que tu ne vois pas ça d'un très bon œil, tu as peur que ça perturbe la routine du bloc n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est que…cette routine ne tient pas à grand-chose, on a eu tellement de mal à l'instaurer… Et je ne sais pas comment les garçons vont réagir, ça va sûrement créer des tensions.

\- Que nous le voulions ou non, les choses ont déjà commencé à s'effriter, Gally. La routine fonctionne pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas prévu pour le long terme. Il est temps que les choses changent. A nous de les anticiper pour éviter qu'elles ne dérapent.

Gally acquiesça, mais tandis qu'il regardait le leader s'éloigner, il pria pour que les changements, s'ils devaient y en avoir, aillent dans le bon sens. Au risque que le labyrinthe ne finissent tous par les engloutir.

* * *

Ce jour là, lorsque le nouveau s'était mis à courir vers les portes d'accès au labyrinthe, Gally s'était remémoré sa conversation avec Alby après l'arrivée de Mara. Même s'il respectait et admirait le leader, il espérait que celui savait ce qu'il faisait.

Peut être était-il temps que les choses changent… Ils avaient tellement souffert. Ils étaient fatigués, brisés, mais ils étaient en vie. Et Gally ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Qu'ils le restent.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre jusqu'au bout et merci à ceux qui me laisseront leurs avis, bons ou mauvais. J'écris pour le plaisir mais aussi pour progresser alors je prends toutes les remarques sur le style, l'orthographe, le scénario… Lâchez vous !


End file.
